companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallschirmjäger Squad
"Fallschirmjager ready to respond!" Fallschirmjager is an Axis Infantry unit field by the Panzer Elite featured in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. Game Info Fallschirmjager (called from the German term Fallschirm as "parachute" and "Jager" as "hunter; huntsman) are the German Airborne Infantry and German paratroopers of the Axis force field by the Panzer Elite. Fallschirmjager can deploy once the Luftwaffe Tactics is choosen. Unlike most infantry, Fallschirmjager can not only as from off map reinforcement, they also can be deploy instantly into the heat of battle by selecting the deployment crusor on buildings. Fallschirmjager are made up a squad of 4. When called in, most of them are armed with the regular Kar 98 rifle. Fallschirmjager are the very few elite infantry that can access some of the best weapons in the German Army. They are also the only infantry that can access the heavy assult rifle- The FG42 automatic rifle, that used the 7.92mm/55mm Mauser round of the Kar 98 rifle, giving them superior firepower and excellent combat capability. They can also fire the disposable Panzerfaust, powerful 140mm rocket propelled weapon that pack 800 grames of TNT and Hexagon explosive capable of knocking out most Allies tanks and vehicles. The Fallschirmjager is also armed with a special incendiary grenade, known as anti-building incendiary grenade, it is a slow burning weapon that can burn slowly on buildings with that scorched anyone inside with davastating effect, which is effective against buildings and base structure. Beside thier weapons, Fallschirmjager can hide themselves as long as they stand still and hold thier fire. Allow them remain hidden to lie and wait for a unsuspecting infantry to pass by. As they have good combat capability, Fallschirmjager can be excellent support for armoured vehicle. If upgraded with the FG42 automatic rifle they can be use aggressively to repelled any anti-tank unit. They can also dropped behind enemy lines and used as harassment infantry as they can do anti-tank and anti-buildings combat role, disrupting the enemy logistic or base of operation. Thier good combat capability and heavy firepower made the Fallschirmjager elite infantry and excellent harassment unit. Weakness Like most Axis infantry, they are small in numbers. They can be overwhelme by a larger force of infantry such as Riflemen Squad, Paratroopers, Infantry Section and others. Compare to the Commandos, they are less combat effective and can be easily beaten by the highly trained and well armed Commandos. Thier camouflage hardly work as they are require to remain still, avoid direct combat to passively activate this abilities, which is rare in a fierce combat situation. Axis Commander is advice to deploy at least 2 squad of Fallschirmjager to increase thier combat capability and survivability if undergo harrassment duty, and avoid direct combat if they are in a disadvantage mode. Or large in number supported by other Panzer Elite infantry to effectively combat the Allies infantry. Like all infantry, Fallschirmjager are vunerble to infilade fire, artillery strike and direct fire from vehicles. Category:Company of Heroes Category:Axis Category:Infantry